


Amid the Polyjuice Perfectionists

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have very different ideas of what constitutes a surprise at the Mastering Potions conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid the Polyjuice Perfectionists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> Written in August 2010 as a very belated birthday ficlet for lilyseyes who requested Snarry and Potions Conference.
> 
>  **Beta** : eeyore9990

"What are you doing?" Harry frowned at Severus, who was still sitting at the table in his robes. "I thought we were going to the pool."

"Pool?" Severus snorted. "I hardly think so. I've a schedule to make." He tapped the end of his quill on the conference programme and scratched a notation in his book.

Moving to stand behind Severus's chair, Harry waited but Severus didn't lean back or seem to notice him at all. Releasing a huff of annoyance, Harry began to massage the tight muscles of Severus's shoulders.

Instead of relaxing into Harry's touch, Severus tensed even more and then tried to shrug Harry's hands away. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind," growled Harry.

When Severus didn't respond, he said, "I'll be swimming if you need me." Then, as he reached the door, added in an undertone, "not that you seem to need me."

~*~

Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door close. Perhaps, he thought, he should have thought a little more before inviting Harry to join him at the Mastering Potions conference. Surely, though, he was entitled to be a trifle selfish from time to time.

A few minutes later, when Harry hadn't returned, he went back to perusing the conference programme to determine which seminars he absolutely had to attend and which ones he could afford to pass up.

Politics and potions had always gone hand in hand, but it had to inform every decision he made at the conference. And he could not afford to let Harry distract him.

~*~

"The last person to annoy me is on his way to the emergency room," Harry said without looking to see who was casting the shadow over him. "Do us both a favour and Banish yourself."

"I make a policy of never doing anyone favours."

"Severus." Harry kept his voice as emotionless as he could manage. "Is this my spot in your schedule?"

"The Polyjuice Perfectionists' lunch starts in ten minutes. I simply came to advise you of that fact. I shall meet you in our suite at half-past four."

Before Harry could respond, Severus turned on his heel and stalked away.

The tidal wave that tossed two people out of the pool was not Harry's fault. After all, his wand was still in its holster with his jeans, as he told the security witch. So, he couldn't possibly have cast a spell on the water.

~*~

Stifling a yawn, Severus tried again to eat some of the exceedingly dry egg mayonnaise that was all they'd been offered for a starter. Even his mother's had been better. A first in his experience.

Corfax nudged him. "Don't you think so, Snape?"

"Hardly," Severus answered, not caring that he hadn't a clue what Corfax had been talking about. The man was never right.

"But I have proof," Corfax insisted. "Every single test I've run shows that stewing the lacewing flies for 22 days, ending on the new moon, extends the life of Polyjuice by as much as twelve minutes."

"And I think that would reduce the efficacy of the potion," Tsui said. "Given the lunar dependencies of the fluxweed and Bicorn horn."

Might as well add this cake, Severus thought, as he listened to Corfax ramble on and on and on as he'd been doing for the entire fifteen minutes that the luncheon had lasted so far. He was beginning to wonder if gaining his Grand Mastery was enough to make this worthwhile.

~*~

"Fuck it," Harry muttered. He reached down to grab his jeans and wand, then Apparated directly from the pool to their room.

A few minutes later, he was under his Invisibility Cloak and sneaking into the conference room where the Polyjuice Perfectionists' luncheon was being held. A quick reconnaissance of the room had his eyes glazing over from the unintelligible jargon that peppered everyone's conversation and him finding Severus sitting at the head table.

He cast a Silencing spell on his feet and slowly, carefully made his way to the other end of the room.

~*~

"Roast potatoes?" Tsui offered Severus the bowl at the same time that Severus's robes were parted and a familiar tongue licked his cock through his boxers.

Gritting his teeth, Severus did not moan _Harry!_

"Snape?" Tsui offered the potatoes again.

Severus nodded and reached for the spoon, only to knock it off the platter when his boxers disappeared. "Sorry," he grunted and spread his legs as far as he could without bumping into Tsui's legs.

"Are you all right, Snape?" Corfax sounded almost gleeful. "We could delay today's announcement until next year, if you're not."

Lips slid over the head of his cock only to stop when Severus barked, "No!"

"If you insist." Corfax sighed.

Tsui spooned potatoes on Severus's plate. "A little food, perhaps."

Giving them a nod, Severus reached under the tablecloth and buried his hands into Harry's damp hair.

~*~

At the touch of Severus's hand, Harry took a deep breath and began to move, sliding his mouth up and down Severus's cock, caressing the soft skin behind Severus's balls and paying special attention to _that_ spot.

The sharp indrawn breath that came from above Harry made him smile and suck hard. Once.

Severus's entire body twitched, and his hand yanked on Harry's hair.

Knowing that all of Severus's attention was on him, Harry released Severus's balls and scraped his nails of lightly down the inside of Severus's thighs. As he sucked and bobbed his head and wriggled his tongue over and under and around Severus's cock, licking the pre-come. That wonderful, glorious taste.

And it was all Harry could do to focus on Severus, to give him everything, and not to reach for his own erection.

~*~

Severus fought the urge to slide down in his chair, wanting to be deeper in Harry's mouth, to thrust and clutch and possess.

To Banish that dunderhead Corfax who would not shut his mouth.

"Potter," he heard someone say and released the growl that was building in his throat. _His Harry_. How dare they?

Nails dragged down his inner thighs, again, leaving sparks of need and want and must-have behind them. And Severus spread his fingers in Harry's hair and pulled his head forward, burying his cock in Harry's mouth, feeling it slip down Harry's throat.

And he came with a silent, triumphant _mine_ as Corfax finally announced, "Severus Snape, our newest Grand Master," and the applause began.


End file.
